Adieu
by Satine30
Summary: Les pensées d'Helen après le webisode 4


Comment n'ai-je pas vu venir sa déchéance

**Titre:** Adieu  
**Auteur:** satine  
**Résumé:** Les pensées d'Helen après le webisode 4  
**Note de l'auteur** Ben j'ai écrit ça hier, juste avant de regarder la webisode 5, au son d'une chanson de Zazie, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira!!

**Disclamer** Rien ne m'appartient, ni la voix de John, ni le corps de Damian...Tout est la propriété de Damian Kindler et la Media 3 stage, enfin bref vous connaissez la chanson! Bonne lecture!!

Comment n'ai-je pas vu venir sa déchéance ? Comment l'amour a-t-il pu me rendre aussi aveugle. Ma mission était de le sauver, et mon cœur vient de faire l'inverse. Comment a-t-il pu me trahir ainsi ?

Dès ma naissance, mon destin était déjà tout tracé. Je ne devais pas m'intéresser à tout ce qui pouvait m'en détourner. Alors je me coupais des autres, m'enfermant dans ces études qui devaient me permettre de les sauver…Mais comment sauver les autres, si l'on ne peut pas se sauver soi-même ? Néanmoins je réussis. Je fus diplômée, devenant un peu plus la fierté de celui que je nommais père. C'est alors qu'il me confia ma première mission.

Je devais aider cet homme, ce Montague John Druitt. Je devais lui apprendre à vivre avec ses différences, je devais lui apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs. Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Je me découvris femme dans son regard, aimée dans ses mots, désirée dans ses gestes…

Mais mon destin n'était pas de l'aimer, alors je résistai, je me battis pour ne pas tomber dans les filets de l'amour. Mais je n'étais qu'une jeune femme apprenant seulement ce qu'était la vie. Et le piège que celle-ci venait de me tendre vint se refermer sur la proie facile qu'était mon cœur.

J'acceptai sa demande en mariage, j'acceptai de l'aimer de toute mon âme, de toute ma raison… Je préférai le bonheur à la solitude, qui pouvait me le reprocher ? Auprès de lui, tout semblait si facile, si coloré, je me sentais vivante…

Mais le destin est maître de tout, et finit par me rattraper. Il fit voler en éclat tous mes rêves, toutes mes espérances, alors que déjà le plus beau cadeau au monde, avait trouvé refuge dans mon corps. L'homme que j'aimais, me trahissait, conscient de ses gestes. Il prenait plaisir à me blesser, alors que des semaines plus tôt, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de me faire du mal…

J'avais déjà été blessée, mais cette meurtrissure était la plus douloureuse que je n'ai jamais portée en mon sein. Le monde autour de moi s'écroulait. Mon cœur refusait de battre, ayant trop peur de la douleur. Pour la première fois je pleurai. La mort semblait si douce comparée à cet océan de chagrin. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Lui le père de mon enfant, mon premier patient, mon premier amour…

Peut-être qu'enfin de compte mon père avait eu raison, les hommes étaient tous pareils, qu'ils soient normaux ou non. Nous préférons tous la solution de facilité, ayant trop peur de nous battre et peut-être d'échouer. Mais je ne devais pas lui ressembler, je ne devais pas rester allongée pour lui. Je devais me relever et avancer, je devais continuer de l'aider sans regarder le passé. Je devais enfouir mes blessures et les oublier…

J'y parvenu durant un siècle, puis la solitude me pesa. Ashley entra alors dans ma vie. J'avais un nouveau but pour lequel me battre, en plus de ma mission. Je devais prendre soin de ce petit être, qui ne demandait qu'à vivre. Mais très vite, la vie me rappela mon destin. A contre cœur je dû m'éloigner de ma propre fille, pour nous éviter à toutes deux une trop grande peine. Mais même éloignée, je n'ai cessé de l'aimer plus que tout. Derrière mon masque de froideur, de multiples combats se jouaient, et ma raison gagnait toujours sur mon cœur…

Cependant, alors que l'habitude de ce poignard dans mon cœur était bien installée, une autre blessure se rouvrait…Il revenait. Comment avait-il pu échapper au temps ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il avait le droit de réapparaître dans ma vie, dans nos vies ? Comment pouvait-il encore prendre plaisir à me voir pleurer et souffrir pour lui ?

Car même si j'avais tenté de l'oublier, rien n'avait changé. Ses paroles me rappelaient cette autre époque, où je croyais encore au bonheur, ses gestes me rappelaient tout ce que j'avais espéré et perdu, son visage me rappelait tout l'amour que nous avions échangé et qui encore aujourd'hui existait…

Comment pouvait-on oublier son âme sœur ? Comment pouvait-on autant souffrir pour un homme et continuer de l'aimer ? Comment pouvait-on vivre, alors que son cœur avait cessé de battre ? Je me suis battue contre cet amour destructeur, j'ai tenté de le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait…malheureusement en vain.

Et aujourd'hui, une nouvelle fois je pleure pour lui. Il n'a pas pu résister à son dernier saut. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver...et me sauver par la même occasion. Comment puis-je aider les autres, si personne ne me porte secours ? Pourquoi ai-je cette sensation de froid insoutenable ? Pourquoi Montague John Druitt est-il ma punition, pour m'être autorisée qu'une seule fois à être humaine?

Ashley ne comprend pas et ne comprendra jamais ma distance. Je l'aime, mais la voir est parfois une douleur immense. Elle lui ressemble tellement. A-t-elle, pour autant, le droit de souffrir à cause de cela ? Après tout qu'a-t-elle fait pour le mériter ? Elle n'a pas demandé à venir au monde…

Adieu John, tu fis parti de ma vie, et le fera encore longtemps. Mais peut-être est-ce le moment pour moi d'oublier jusqu'à ton existence, si la vie me le permet.  
Il est temps pour moi d'avancer, et de mettre de côté cette partie humaine, qui m'a si souvent blessée.

Mon destin est de sauver les âmes égarées, même s'il est désormais, trop tard pour la mienne…

**FIN**


End file.
